Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Shorts
by Power Master
Summary: These shorts were connecting to 'possible' sequel of JusSonic's Equestria Girls.
1. Short 1: Alien Friend or Foe?

**Author's Notes:**

Anyhow, this will be connection to **_Michael Bay's Transformers: Dark of the Moon_** and**_Transformers: Age of Extinction_**, and **_JusSonic's Equestria Girls Remake_**.

* * *

_4 years ago..._

At the Military Fortress, thousands of humanoid Military Soldiers continued marching and stomping throughout the brownish land of Military Fortress. On the target practice range, Military Soldiers blasted their guns and rifles at their targets. Engineers building several engineering tanks, cars, hummers and weapons. Most of the recruits were training throughout the training course such as lowering and crossing the dirty mud, combating, building and making teamwork, building and upgrading the weapons, training in using the vehicles and many more.

Within the modernized navy Military Office which consisted shelf of books, files and traditional Chinese Statues, a table, stationary and computer, a 60-years-old light black Chinese Man with black gentle hair with three spiky yet curved on each sides, wore the blackish and navy mixed military coat with long sleeves, wore the long pants and white uniforms, writing down on his notes and some paper works.

**_BEEP!_**

He turned and saw a small military radio. He turned it on by pressing on blue button, "Report."

"Sir. Mr. Attinger is here to see you, Chief Commander Azure Phoenix." The Communicator Officer spoke.

Azure Phoenix spoke, "Bring him in."

The door was opened by the Military Private. The 59-years-old man with white gentle hair and short mustache and beard, dressed in white uniform within black suit and black pants, entered the office. He cleared his throat before sitting the chair in front of Azure Phoenix, who turned and took a glance at him.

"Harold Attinger," said Azure Phoenix.

"Commander Phoenix," Harold Attinger greeted gently, "It's been a while."

"What do you want," Azure demanded in unimpressed.

Harold chuckled a bit, "My, my, you sure how to use your sense of humor, old friend." He chuckled. He cleared his throat, "Anyway, I wish to discuss something."

"Such as?"

"Do you recall the **_Battle of Chicago_** which involved **_two factions_** of **_Transformers_**?"

"How could anyone forget? We were lucky that Cybertron did not crush us or brought us to that filthy alien planet as a slave. Why did you bring it up?"

"Between you and me, I have... a nightmare."

"A Nightmare? Of what, old friend?"

"We will be extinct sooner than later. This mean we'll be turned and betrayed by Autobots. They will help Decepticons in achieving victory."

"Why would you say that, Harold?"

"Because they are too intelligent and powerful. We do not know if we can trust them since Sentinel Prime betrayed both us and them. One must be very careful of whom we can trust and what we can deal with to protect humanity."

Azure breathed deeply, "What do you propose to do, Harold?"

Harold smirked, "Isn't it obvious, Commander Phoenix?" He took a picture of Optimus Prime and his crew of Autobots and NEST Team. He took a knife out and stabbed on Optimus's face on a picture. He answered calmly, "We're gonna end both Autobots and Decepticons. They're Transformers. They must be eliminated and terminated before they turned against us. What do you think, old friend?"

Azure Phoenix gave a shocking and feared mask to Harold Attinger. He had never seen his old colleague being... paranoid and insane, ever since **_the incident and battle at Chicago_**. Would he dared to kill his own and only arsenals: Autobots in defeating and destroying Decepticons?!

He breathed deeply. He knew what Harold had spoke and said was true. The Decepticons had proven themselves ruthless and dangerous ever since both them and Autobots came. Not only they had grown bolder and terrifying aliens, they were more crafty and cunning when using Sentinel Prime in betraying them. The enemies nearly brought destruction on their planet Earth. Everything they would had been ruin and lost, but the Autobots returned and ended the war...

But then again, Azure Phoenix never liked aliens and especially Martians, if they were real. He was not certain if he can really trust them. He knew Harold's reason and purpose were more reasonable and logical.

Azure Phoenix breathed deeply, "You're right about one thing. These aliens must be stop."

Harold smiled, "Excellent. When should we begin?"

"Now. We must be aware of anything. We cannot let the aliens do as they pleased."

Harold smirked, "Good... We begin extermination of all alien's invaders."

Azure Phoenix nodded his head in agreement with Harold Attinger. The extermination of aliens had begun...

* * *

_A year ago..._

Azure Phoenix read the reports of the Autobot's Extermination. He saw some familiar Autobots: Mirage/Dino, Sideswipe, the Twins and even the group of Humans, who were part of Transformers' War: Sam, Mikaela, Lennox, Epps, Simmons and more. It was delivered and given by One-Eyed Anger the black spiky 50s brown Chinese Man with black patch eye on his right and had small beard and mustache dressed in navy military officer's suit from Harold Attinger.

Azure Phoenix nodded his head, throwing the files on the table, looked up at One-Eyed Anger, "So far, only Humans know about Transformers has been terminated? What of Optmis Prime and his remainings?"

"No sign of them," Anger answered, "Those creeps are good in hiding now. They don't call themselves 'Robots in Disguise' for nothing."

Azure Phoenix nodded his head, "Agreed, cousin." He turned and activating the TV remote in front of him. The TV's screen opened and revealed the Canterlot High where its school was torn apart and the floor had a large hole, along with a reporter and Principal Celestia talking. He gasped, "What the?! What is this?!"

Anger took a remote and volumed it up high. Both of them listened to the music, wondering of what had happened from the news.

The reporter cleared her throat,_"Principal Celestia, are you certain that the school was indeed attacked by some kind of supernatural? By the looks of it, it was more like Terrorist's doing. Tell me, you don't have to be worry of the camera. And trust me. The world needs to know. We had to stand up for ourselves!"_

"Absolutely not! I have no answer of this," Principal Celestia answered sternly, _"In fact, I have no answers to anything you had. Now if you don't mind, I have some building to do on this school."_

Reports screamed and chatted in begging for more questions and answers from Principal Celestia about the 'accident'.

Anger whistled, "Someone sure knows how to wet her bed about it."

Azure Phoenix groaned angrily, clenching his hands tight, "Celestia!"

* * *

_Present..._

Azure Phoenix visited Principal Celestia's office, having some chats and talks with her. During their discussion, Azure Phoenix slammed his fist in front of her.

"Damn you, Celestia," Azure Phoenix said angrily, glaring at her, "Stop hiding the truth! I know you're hiding! Just like what you did to your second!"

Principal Celestia glared at Azure Phoenix, said: "I have nothing. And don't you dare compare that to **_my husband_**!"

"**_Your husband_**?! What about me?! I was your husband until you turned against **_me_** and**_your own daughter_** for that **_bloody drunkard and rotten officer_**!"

"He is not! Unlike you, he has kindness and caring for anything and even a living breeding creatures! But you -" Principal Celestia breathed deeply, "- You! How could you? Were you willing to sacrifice our daughter for a mission? You sacrificed our late general: **_Susano_** to stop the bomb!"

Azure Phoenix groaned angrily, "That bomb could have taken the lives of thousands from Africa! What choice do we have?! So you're saying that saving one lives worth than thousands?!"

"Are even we better than Dark Terrorists?! Are we better than Nazi from German?!"

"We are better! As military officers, we're willing to sacrifice our lives to defend our country and our humanity! Are you saying that is not worthy?!"

"Yes! But I can't tell you! You wouldn't understand it!"

"What the hell else I don't understand at?! Everything you do was nothing but troubles! And you know who %##% the hell fix the problem?! Yes! That's me! I'm the one who had to fix goddamn problem!"

"I never ask you to help me!"

Azure Phoenix clenched his fist tight, feeling he wanted to punch her for being a liar, instead breathed deeply, "I had to because you were my wife! You were our daughter's mother! And you think i have no feelings?! You think I have no heart?! You're wrong."

He breathed deeply, turning away from her, sniffed lightly. Taking her attention, Celestia gasped in shock and concern.

"I felt regret, pain and scared. I really want to save my comrades. But millions and billions of lives need to be saved first! That is the duty of a soldier! I must fulfill the obligation."

Celestia breathe deeply, feeling regret and concern, she looked up at him and said: "I'm sorry. I really am."

Azure Phoenix turned to Principal Celestia, "Please... I need to know. We must defend out home from battles. You and I know that aliens are not always be friendly. Tell me..."

Guilty and concern, Principal Celestia took a deep breath before breathed out, wanted to tell yet refused. She spoke: "I can't..."

Angered and raged by her words, Azure Phoenix slammed his fist on the table hard, snarling at her: "Fine! I'll do it my way!" He took his military cap up. He put it on his head. He turned to the door. Before closed it, he turned and glared at her, snarled: "Mark my word, Celestia, I will had that answer. I will have it!"

Azure Phoenix closed by slamming the door hard, causing the office shaken like an earthquake. Principal Celestia breathed deeply, slowly sitting down on chair. The sooner he found out the truth, the sooner he made a war against 'ponies'...

* * *

In the darkness of office, Azure Phoenix was looking at Dragon Hope or Shadow Dragon, who had black and green spiky hair (Vegeta's hair style) dressed in crimson zipper-shirt with black long pants and coat. Behind him were Anger and Bullhound the bulky yet fat bluish man at 40s wore the black suit and white uniform like a Secret Service Agent.

Bullhound turned and glanced at Anger, "My lord is getting tick off lately."

Anger nodded his head, "Yes. If Celestia had told him, none of this could have happen."

"As you were aware of the 'incident'," said Azure Phoenix, "I had suspicious that Celestia and her High School were hiding something." He breathed lightly, "It was no accident. Not a terrorist. Not a radiation. Not a nuclear bomb. This must be something. According to my magnetic detector, this is no ordinary energy I have encountered. It was not an Energon. It was something else."

He breathed heavily, rubbing his eyes gently, before turning and looking at Shadow Dragon, "I don't know what it was. But I do know one thing. The attacks are not from Earth. It was something else. I don't know who or what. But I will say this. I want the aliens to be stop and dealt with. We cannot afford to have another invasion attacks again."

Azure Phoenix gave the files of black and white pictures on Canterlot High: its construction, sites, people, Sunset Shimmer and even Twilight and her family (ponies). He spoke: "That is where you and your black ops come in. Find out of what was going on, and report to me. Find out about Twilight Sparkle's, Ben Mare's, Nyx's, Spike's and Phobos's doppelgangers. If you found them in person, bring them to me. Can I count on you, Shadow Dragon?"

Shadow Dragon looked up at the photos and files for the moment. He then looked up at Azure Phoenix. He nodded and said: "Sir, yes, sir. It will be done."

_To be continued..._

**Main Cast:**  
Douglas Rye: Azure Phoenix  
Kirk Thornton: One-Eyed Anger, Private  
Kelsey Grammer: Harold Attinger  
Nicole Oliver: Principal Celestia  
Doug Stone: Bullhound  
Grey DeLisle: Reporter  
Jason Marsden: Shadow Dragon

**Author's Notes:**

This would be like prologue of Rainbow Rocks.

**Coming Up Next:**

**_Don't Mess with the Salesman!_** (**Story**): Learn Tao and his family, and be alert: don't mess with his temper and his sales management! He's a true Salesman than Flim-Flam Brothers. Can Ben and Flash survived his boss's fury, impatient and temper, as well as handling the sales managing of Tao's Rare Finds?

_Find out! Review! Suggest!_


	2. Short 2: Don't Mess with the Salesmen!

An interesting and valuable apartment or shop-like called _**Tao's Rare Finds**_. It was a famous yet ancient and traditional shop which focused and sold an ancient and traditional yet special items and artifacts from around the world.

Ben and Flash were working for their boss, employer and manager of **_Tao's Rare Finds_**. They were talking with no good cheating and irresponsible sellers: Flim-Flam brothers, who were looking at the ancient and beautiful vase with beautiful yet ancient Chinese Paintings of playground.

"Say, boys," said Flim, "How much it cost for this one?"

Flam smiled, "It must have cost... plenty... cheap?"

Ben hummed softly, nervous and concern of how he answered, scared of how his customer act. He answered gently, "_10K?_"

"**_10,000 BUCKS?!_**" Flim and Flam asked in shock.

Flash shrugged, "What can we say? We're honest guys."

"Likely story!" Flim-Flam shouted at both Flash and Ben, making them yelped and gasped in shock and surprise.

"What are you trying to do," Flim asked angrily, "Trying to scare us or something?!"

"Or maybe better word: cheating. That's what they're good at," Flam said angrily.

"No! We're not lying! Honest!" Ben and Flash answered quickly.

Ben shrugged innocently, "We follow exactly on the vase's price."

Flash nodded his head, "It's true." He gulped in concern, "After all, we're just temporary employees."

Flim-Flam brothers gave the glare at Ben and Flash, and shouted: "Nice try, kids!"

"We're not lying," Ben and Flash insisted and begged, "We're telling you the truth!"

Flim hummed gently, looking up at the ceiling, "Gee... I don't know..." He then looked at his brother, with a smile, "What do you think, brother?"

Flam hummed softly, "I don't know... How about 10 bucks?"

**_"10?!"_** Ben and Flash asked in shock.

"You want us to buy it, you've accept our bargain," said Flim-Flam Brothers.

Both of Ben and Flash looked at each other, looking worry and concern of how they handle this problem, found nothing. They breathed deeply, feeling lost and defeated. They turned to Flim-Flam Brothers. They nodded their heads.

Flim-Flam brothers smirked, took 10 Bucks out while Ben and Flash prepared in taking the bucks.

**_WHACK!_**

Four of them received the whacking and knocking on their heads. They yelped painfully. Ben and Flash turned to their left while Flim-Flam Brothers turned to right. They found 70-year-old gray old man with white hair, small mustache and beard, wore a glasses and dressed in white shirt, orange sleeveless jacket and blue jean; glaring at them both sides.

"Mr. Tao!" Ben and Flash exclaimed in fear.

"Hey there..." Flim and Flam said calmly.

"What are you doing?" Tao asked sternly.

"Selling the vase to them?" Ben and Flash answered.

Flim and Flam answered, with an uneasy smile: "Paying 10 Bucks for the vase?"

Tao turned and glared at both Flim-Flam Brothers, making them looked worry and scared of what Tao was going to do next. He asked gently, "Tell me? Do you have 10,000 bucks for the vase?"

"Em... No?" Flim answered nervously.

"We can negotiate," said Flam, "How about... 10 bucks?"

Angered by Flim-Flam's excusable negotiation, Tao growled like a mad dog. He yelled in anger as his body was covered by blazing flames of Phoenix. Flim-Flam Brothers, Ben and Flash yelped and screamed in fear. Tao howled and shouted angrily, **_"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SHOP! FAKER BUYERS!"_**

Tao beaten and hit on both Flim and Flam's heads for dozen times while chasing them out of his shop. They screamed in fear and worry while running away and quickly as they can, returning to the shop of theirs.

**_"This is all your fault, Flam!"_** Flim argued.

**_"Butt out, Flim!"_** Flam argued back.

* * *

After chasing Flim and Flam Brothers out, Tao turned and approached to both nervous and worried Ben and Flash. Tao pulled Ben's left ear and Flash's right ear, and he pulled them hard, hard and harder, making them screamed in pain.

Tao let got of pulling and glaring at both of them, "You two are terrible salesmen!"

Ben and Flash moaned in upset, "Sorry."

"Honestly, you two." Tao breathed deeply, "What am I going to do with you?! How are you going to earn money when you can't even sale one single merchandise?!" Tao groaned angrily, slapping his forehead with his hand, "Aieyah... I might reconsider of putting you two as my assistants."

"No!" Ben and Flash yelped in fear and worry.

Tao groaned angrily, looking at both Ben and Flash, giving them a skeptical and reluctant looks and eyes.

Ben sighed, "I promise you, Tao. It won't happen! I'll be good salesman!"

"Yeah, me too! Trust us, we'll do better in the future!" Flash begged in fear and worry.

Tao hummed gently, feeling worry, scared and reluctant, not sure if he really can trusted them being his salesman assistants. The 40s bluish Chinese man with black spiky hair dressed in an archaeologist's uniform: Dragon Kick, came down from the stairs. He spotted Tao's reluctant and worry looks when looking at them.

Dragon Kick breathed lightly, knowing it will happen again, decided to help his uncle. He came down the stairs.

"Why not train them, uncle?" Dragon Kick suggested. Tao turned and glanced at Dragon Kick. He continued, "I mean... they're still inexperience students. They need guidance and lessons from you. If you taught them well, they might be better."

Tao hummed lightly, "I am still... not sure..."

"Come on, uncle. The only people you had are Mighty Heart, Jade and Shadow Dragon's twin kids. And you're expecting 8-years-old kids in handling the sales?"

"Good point. Perhaps, I can teach them."

Dragon Kick smiled, "Good enough." He turned to his left. He took and held his bag on his back. He turned and headed straight to the door, "I can't wait to get to China. **_Living Metallic Dinosaurs_**?" He chuckled out loud, "Can you believe that? Can't wait to find out about this _'prehistoric'_ animals."

With the door closed, both Ben and Flash looked at each other. They shrugged. Tao came in between the two. He pulled and pinched their ears tight and hard. They yelped in pain. He took them; walked and headed straight to the backroom.

"What are you waiting for?!" Tao shouted angrily, "You've got some serious training to do with!"

Both Ben and Flash moaned and groaned angrily.

* * *

_Throughout Day..._

Tao began training and teaching on both Ben and Flash in becoming more professional salesmen in managing and dealing with the merchandise and sales, as well as teaching them about their communication with customers. A yellowish big yet bulky and fat Mighty Heart with black hair in ponytail, dressed in blue T-shirt with dozens of happy smiles and black overall brought both tea and snacks from them to eat and drink.

Tao taught them about detailing and explaining about the merchandise, such as showing ancient Terracotta Soldier Statue and explaining about its existence and its history. Both Ben and Flash were impressed and shocked. They smiled in impressed. They did their parts in explaining and detailing about the merchandise, though Tao was annoyed when they made mistake and shouted and scolded them.

He then taught them about eye-contacting and listening to the customers, while observing and learning about their behavior and attitude. Tao acted cranky old man, allowing Ben and Flash listened and watched carefully about his behavior. They spotted and understood well that he was a liar, trying to trick them. Tao smiled proudly.

Tao then taught them about price, negotiation and trustworthy with the customers, telling them that they were wiling to pay 5,000 for the vase and if the customers showed only less money. They had to refuse. If there was a discount on the relic and artifacts, they willingly to give them, unless people who really did not have much to pay, about less than the original price. They get paid.

Ben and Flash sweated out on doing the sales business, yet they had gotten hang on it. They had done well in their jobs and managed to earn some moneys well. Their training had paid off.

* * *

On the next day, Tao, Ben and Flash were on counter-table, waiting for the customers. Both Ben and Flash were ready for the business. Mighty Heart brought the snacks out.

"Tea? And cookies?" Mighty Heart asked.

Ben smiled, "Thanks."

Flash breathed lightly, "Yeah, I could use some break."

**_RING!_**

Tao gasped happily, "Customers! Get ready!"

Tao, Ben and Flash smiled. They looked at the customers. Instead of good one, they found Boris, Boxco and Dum-Dum coming in. Ben and Flash gasped in shock and worry.

"Hey losers," Boris taunted, "Nice to see you working here? Getting beaten up?"

"What do you want?!" Ben asked angrily.

Tao groaned angrily, "Manners, Ben."

Flash turned to Tao and explained, "Mr. Tao. That customer is nothing but troublemaker. Trust me. Don't do it."

Tao huffed, "I have nothing to worry about."

Ben and Flash groaned angrily. Why won't Tao listened to them?!

Boris smirked, "Well, hope you don't mind if I do this?"

Boris turned and pushed the vase down to the floor. Ben gasped. He jumped off and landed on the ground. He grabbed the vase. He sighed in relief. He looked up and found Boris was about to step and stomp his foot on him. Ben quickly rolled over to his right for three times.

Flash gasped in shock, jumped out from the counter table, needed to help Ben. He stopped and found Boxco and Dum-Dum threw both clay statues up high. Flash yelped in shock as he turned and charged right at them. He jumped over and grabbed them before landing down. He sighed in relief. He turned and found Boxco and Dum-Dum charged in and punched at Flash for few times while he continued going back.

"Hey! **_Watch it_**!" Mighty Heart exclaimed angrily.

**_"AIEYAH,"_** Tao screamed in fear, "You break them, you buy them!"

Ben quickly put the vase as Boris continued punching at his face and chest. Ben could did was blocked the attacks, and at the same time, gotten and putting the artifacts and items away from Boris and put them safely. Flash did the same thing, yet differently when he had both Boxco and Dum-Dum to deal with. One turn at a time, both took turn in punching while making stuffs fell. In haste, Flash blocked the attacks and quickly put the item aside on the different table.

They had done the routine for five times before Ben and Flash touched on the counter table's edges. Boris grabbed both Ben and Flash's shirt collars letting both Boxco and Dum-Dum punched on their faces for ten times. Boris let go of their collars before punching Flash and then Ben to the backroom.

Tao gasped in shock. He lowered down, getting his broom before coming up, readied to fight. Boris, Boxco and Dum-Dum chuckled evilly, preparing to face and punch them.

"Hey, Boris! Boris the Animal!" Ben called.

Boris, Boxco and Dum-Dum turned to the backroom's entrance. They found Ben and Flash holding both golden and crimson rockstar guitars.

"The name's Boris!" Boris snarled angrily. He chuckled, "What are you going to do? Play a music with us?"

"Yeah! You're suppose to beat us with those?!" Boxco chuckled evilly.

"Or maybe beg us mercy?!" Dum-Dum joked.

Boris, Boxco and Dum-Dum laughed evilly and loudly.

Both Ben and Flash looked at each other. They both smirked before turning to the front. They both played their electronic guitars hard and quick, having feelings and meaning in playing them. With high spirit and strength in connecting to their guitars, their bodies glowed in golden and greenish. Their ears slowly transformed into pony ears. Their hair grew a tail. Flash gained a big orange wings. Tao gasped in shock, as well as Boris, Boxco and Dum-Dum.

Prepared for the finale, Ben and Flash gave the stroke on their guitars' strings hard!******_BAM!_**It created the powerful shock wave and blasted Boris, Boxco and Dum-Dum hard and quick out of the **_Tao's Rare Finds_**. They screamed in fear and painfully. They slammed on the restaurant's door hard.

Might Heart breathed lightly, "That was close."

Tao nodded his head, looking at both Ben and Flash, and said: "**_Tinshen_** had sent his guardian angels to protect and save me from the depths of hell..."

Mighty Heart was speechless, looking at his mentor, with his right arching eye brow and widened eye in odd. He had no idea of what was his mentor's thinking and doing...

With Boris and his gang out, Ben and Flash looked up and smirked, feeling proud and happy that they had won. They turned and looked at each other. They gasped in surprise and shock.

"Ben! Look at you! You're a Pony!" Flash exclaimed. Ben looked at himself; his ears. He scratched his head, "_Or Pony-Man_."

Ben chuckled happily, "So did you, Flash."

Flash turned and looked at both: his ears and wings. He smirked happily and proudly. Both Ben and Flash had gained their Anthro Forms, like the Main Five and Twilight Sparkle.

Flash smirked, held his fist up. Ben held his and punched gently on his best friend's fist. They both chuckled happily. Tao and Mighty Heart approached them.

"Nice work, Ben and Flash," Mighty Heart commented. He breathed lightly, "We are glad to have you to be our employees."

Ben and Flash smiled happily.

Tao chuckled lightly, "At least we learn something new."

"What?" Ben and Flash asked.

"Always observe and be aware of anyone," Tao explained before he smiled, "And of course, listen to employees, even if they are inexperienced employees."

Tao, Mighty Heart, Ben and Flash chuckled and laughed together happily, knew he was right and funny.

_To be continued..._

**Voice Casts:**  
Jason Marsden: Ben Mare  
Vincent Tong: Flash Sentry  
Sab Shimono: Tao  
Sam Vincent: Flim  
Scott McNeil: Flam  
James Sie: Dragon Kick  
Crispin Freeman: Boris  
James Arnold Taylor: Boxco  
Richard Steven Horvitz: Dum-Dum

**Author's Notes:**

Flash being an Anthro or Pony-Man was shown from my Facebook. It was not confirm whether or not he gained that. So, I give it a shot.

Coming up Next!

**_Secret Agents_** (**_Story_**): Learn all the members of **_Dragon Strike Force_**, along its leader Dragon Hope, a.k.a. Shadow Dragon: both of their profile and missions. They were summoned by Azure Phoenix, for their next and important mission. Something involved with incident at Canterlot High...

_Find out! Review! Suggest!_


	3. Shorts 3: Secret Agents

**Blazefist (Codename: Fire Falcon) and Laxtinct (Codename: Stonecrusher):**

At the Canterlot Airport, two men were waiting for someone at the airport. They were Blazefist the light crimson Chinese man with black spiky hair at age 39 dressed in gray coat, pants and crimson scarf, and Laxtinct the light green Chinese man with gentle short hair at 30s dressed in dark green shirt within brownish coat and long dark brown pants, were smiling and waiting at the departure entrance.

Laxtinct turned and noticed Blazefist shivered in fear and worried while holding a blue box. He smirked in amusement, "Don't tell me, the _Great Fire Falcon_ still afraid to ask her for marriage."

Blazefist groaned angrily, turned and glared at Laxtinct, "Not funny, Lax. If you were to have a girlfriend, and asked her for marriage? What would you do?!" Laxtinct thought for the moment before he shrugged. He yelled angrily, "You get panicked! I'm panicking and worried of how she reacted to me!"

Laxtinct chuckled lightly, turning to his brother and patted on his big brother's left shoulder. He pulled Blazefist close to him and said: "Chill lax, bro. Everything will be fine. You're worrying too much. Nothing has gone wrong. And trust me. Nothing bad could happen. Nothing could ruin your best day to ask a girl to be your wife."

Heard of his little brother's words, Blazefist chuckled a bit and smiled. He knew Laxtinct was right and correct. What else could gone wrong?

**_BANG!_**

Screaming was sounded. Blazefist and Laxtinct turned to the front. They found many people screaming in fear and running away from the Departure Entrance Gate. They had their eyes widened in shock and worry. They groaned angrily. They looked at each other, giving a nod. They took their small pistols out from their coats. They held their guns tight before heading straight to the Departure Entrance.

* * *

Somewhere at the Departure Area which consisted of sofa chairs, table, view window and LCD Screen, a little American Pale girl with short hair binned by her hairband about 10-years-old dressed in white uniform and blue short pants, was cornered and surrounded by Captain and his 10 black and navy mixed Dark Terrorist Soldiers with the masks putting on, holding their guns tight, aiming at her while checking on the area.

**_BANG!_**

First two Soldiers had their heads shot. Other Eight turned and aiming at their targets, blasting and firing their machine guns at the intruders. Both Blazefist and Laxtinct quickly hid behind the pillars, protecting from the bullets.

They came out and fired their pistols at their enemies' chests and limbs for three times, killing about four Dark Terrorist Soldiers. Both Blazefist and Laxtinct came out from their hidings and charge at Dark Terrorist Soldiers, who reloaded their guns before firing at them. Blazefist and Laxtinct rolled to the front while keeping their guns back in their pockets. They battled against their enemies.

Blazefist, using glowing and blazing Fire Punches, gave the five punches on two Dark Terrorist Soldiers' chest and face. Laxtinct, whose arms glowed in brownish as it created stoney and rocky fists; punching at two Dark Terrorist Soldiers on their chests hard. They then punched on the Captain's mask hard to the ground.

"That was easy," Laxtinct commented. He hummed softly while looking at the Dark Terrorists Soldiers and asked himself, "I wonder why would these goons after the little girl?"

Noticing a girl from the surrounding chairs, Blazefist approached to her. She yelped in fear, scared of the stranger. Blazefist shushed her gently while waving his hand in front slowly, letting her knew he was not an enemy.

Uncertain to trust him, the girl breathed lightly and stood up from her sitting and approached him. Blazefist carried her up. He held her on his right.

"You okay, kid?" Blazefist asked. The girl nodded her head. He smiled and asked, "What's your name?"

"Sherry, granddaughter of President," The girl answered.

"You're President Jade Emperor's granddaughter," asked Blazefist. Sherry nodded her head. Suspected Dark Terrorist's activity, he knew something was connecting to the mess. His eyes widened in shock and realization, he spoke, "This is kidnapping."

"Kidnapping," Laxtinct asked, "For what?"

"For ransom and control of the world, boys," Sinister and dark voice said.

Blazefist, Laxtinct and Sherry gasped in shock. They turned to their back. They got hit by the powerful force or current wave-like. Heading straight to the walls, they looked up and saw the walls ahead of them. Blazefist covered Sherry tight to his chest. Pushing them to the walls hard; knocking them to the ground hard. They moaned painfully.

Blazefist, Laxtinct and Sherry slowly getting up and spotted the brown hooded coat with the golden mask, was approaching to them.

Blazefist groaned angrily, "Amon Blood..."

Laxtinct gasped in shock, "**Yikes!** The Psychic-Class Mutant?! The one who tried to take over the world by removing and forcing all of Mutant powers out or putting them in?!" Blazefist groaned angrily. Laxtinct yelped, "I mean, yeah, that's him, alright."

Amon Blood approached to both Blazefist and Laxtinct and spoke gently yet sinisterly, "Give me the girl, and I will spare you."

"Like hell we have to! Lax, let's do it," Blazefist exclaimed.

With a nod of his head, Laxtinct had his body covered in rocks and stone, creating them as both armor and gauntlets. Blazefist put Sherry to the wall. He had his fists blazing and burning while having his crimson burning sword on his right. They yelled angrily before charging right at Amon Blood.

Blazefist swung his sword on top of Amon, before striking and swinging his on body, limbs and head for few times; yet Amon dodged the attacks quickly. Blazefist struck his flaming sword at Amon's chest. Amon quickly turned and around to the back of Blazefist. He nudged his elbow against Blazefist's head. Blazefist turned and punched on Amon's face hard for twice. Amon grabbed Blazefist before punching on his stomach for three times before throwing him to the wall. Blazefist hovered and landed on the walls.

Laxtinct charged in, punching his rocky fists at Amon Blood's face and chest for few times yet Amon dodged the attacks. Amon jumped and kicked Laxtinct's face hard. Landing down, he charged right at Laxtinct; punching on his rocky armor of his. Breaking it into small pieces and pieces, his armor cracked, allowing Amon punched on Laxtinct's stomach hard. Laxtinct withheld the attacks before slamming his both rock fists on him and then punched on Amon's face hard to the front.

Pushed to the middle, both Blazefist and Laxtinct had their fists readied in blazing fire and rocky stone, charging straight at Amon, with their battle cry. They had their fists readied, preparing to strike at Amon. Coming in between of Amon, he jumped up, allowing both Blazefist and Laxtinct punched on each other's face hard. Amon slammed both of them to the ground hard.

Blazefist and Laxtinct moaned and groaned painfully. They looked up, seeing Amon staring at them both.

"It looks like you had lost," said Amon. Blazefist and Laxtinct groaned angrily. He continued, "If you had surrendered that brat to us, then you wouldn't have suffered very much. Any last words?"

"Two, Amon! Piss off!" The tough girl's voice shouted.

Amon Blood gasped in shock. He turned to his right. He had his face punched hard. And again punching hard for few times, before kicking on his guts and threw him to the pillars hard. Before he could do anything, he had his body washed and wet by the unknown force of water current pulse; knocking him unconscious.

Both Blazefist and Laxtinct looked up and spotted Amon Blood was defeated. And in front of them was... a cyan female with a bit muscular at age 39 dressed in light cyan sleeveless shirt, long navy pants, her wrists are covered navy cloths and had the navy jacket tied around her waist. She was smiling at them both.

"Aqua..." Blazefist said, with his eyes widened in surprise and happy, "You came..."

Aquastroke giggled, "Oh Blaze... What am I going to do with you?"

Aquastroke was about to help both Blazefist and Laxtinct. She had Laxtinct up while turning to Blazefist, who remained kneel down with his right leg standing. She looked surprise and curious. He looked up at her.

Blazefist smiled, held the blue box up, "Since I kneel down, I might as well do it."

He looked at Aquastroke's beautiful eyes and smiled, "Aqua -" He opened the box's top and revealed the ring to her, who gasped in surprise and shock, "- will you marry me?"

Shock, surprise yet happy and joy, Aquastroke shed tears out from her eyes. She knew she loved him so much since the military recruits, but never expected now. With the ring placed on her left's second finger, she looked at it. She smiled happily, shedding more tears in happiness. She turned and helped him up. She stared at his gentle and romantic eyes of his.

Aquastroke breathed deeply before she spoke: "Yes..."

Her answer had touched his heart. Blazefist smiled happily. Happy, he was to see and finally to have his future with the one he loved...

Laxtinct came to the front of both Blazefist and Aquastroke. He cleared his throat before he spoke, "I pronounce you Husband and Wife! At ease, soldiers!"

Sherry came to both Blazefist and Laxtinct. She smiled, "Go on! Kiss your bride!"

Without any interference, Blazefist had his both hand on Aquastroke's back, dragging her to him. They both leaned their faces at each other, giving a passionate and gentle kiss. Their hands held each other's heads, making sure they never departed.

Sherry and Laxtinct smiled as they had their eyes shed some tears. They looked and watched at both fiery husband and watery wife kissed. Nothing had gone wrong...

**_BEEP!_**

Everyone had stopped their doings. Blazefist and Aquastroke departed from their kissing. They all groaned angrily. They really hated of that much.

Aqaustroke groaned angrily, "I really hate that."

"If this is the joke from Shadow Dragon, he's gonna answer that to me," Blazefist said angrily, putting his earphone up on his right and spoke, "Fire Falcon reporting."

_"Sorry to ruin your romantic kiss,"_ Shadow Dragon's voice spoke.

"Yeah... No thanks to you."

_"Listen. We've got situation - Alien Invasion situation."_

Blazefist gasped in shock, along with Laxtinct and Aquastroke, who held Sherry on her right hand. They all looked concern and worry. They narrowed their eyes in determination and angry. They nodded their heads.

Blazefist returned to his call, "We're listening."

* * *

**Terrorcreep (Codename: Vampire Bat):**

At the Dark City of Chicago, its people remained in struggling moved on and feared of the past due to the incident and war between Autobots and Decepticons, and the losses of thousands Humanity Lives. No one had forgotten of the past.

The criminals had been gathered at the abandoned storehouse. They were looking at the weapon seller Cobblepot, the shorten old man dressed in black suit with his monocle, chuckled happily. He waved gently in front of them, showing their latest weapons and guns the criminals had never seen. They awed in impressive and excited.

"Well gents, what do you think?" Cobblepot asked gently.

"You've got our deal, Mr. Cobblepot," said the Criminal #1

"You said it," said Criminal #2, "This is totally worth it, man!"

Criminal #3 chuckled, "Military Weapons are awesome!"

Cobblepot chuckled lightly, "Fair enough, mates. A word of warning -" The criminals looked at him, wondering of what Cobblepot wanted to say, "- Tell no one of how I get these weapons out. Otherwise, this would be the last time you had to buy your weapons."

Criminals nodded their heads in agreement.

"Unfortunately for all of you," said the dark and ruthless voice, spooked most of criminals out. They looked around of their surrounding, wondering where it had come from. The voice continued, "The Bat is right under your nose."

The criminals looked up and spotted the black shaped of bat underneath of the moon. They screamed in fear and worry. They quickly departed and distanced from it. It landed on the ground and revealed itself a man. He was about 40-years-old pale Greek-Chinese man with black short gentle hair dressed in white uniform, black pants and black coat, glaring at his enemies.

Criminal #1 gasped, "Is that -?!"

"It is! It's Terrorcreep the Vampire Bat!" Criminal #2 exclaimed.

The criminals yelped and shouted in fear and worry.

"Surrender now," said Terrorcreep, "Or face my judgment."

Criminals gulped in fear and worry, not sure what they can do, they were scared in facing a real vampire like Terrorcreep.

Cobblepot growled in anger, "You're not going to threaten me, you filthy mutant! Get him!"

Criminals yelled and shouted wildly and angrily, aiming their machine guns and pistols at Terrorcreep. He moved his black coat back, taking something out. They quickly fired their guns at him, piercing and thrusting them through his chest for few times.

They stopped at once. The criminal glanced at standing Terrorcreep. For the moment, it was a silent. He looked up, glaring at them. He roared and screeched angrily at both Cobblepot and the criminals, making them close their ears as they felt and heard the terribly and painful sounds.

It was stopped.

The criminals gasped in shock and surprise. They turned and looked at the charging Terrorcreep. They screamed in fear. In high speed and haste, he charged and swung his twin axes at one to another criminal's limbs and chests, wounding and cutting them half. They fell to the ground hard. He then came before Cobblepot, who yelped in shock and fear, looking at him.

"Now, what to do with you?" Terrorcreep asked sinisterly.

Cobblepot gulped in fear before he chuckled uneasily.

* * *

Cobblepot and the criminals were all tied up in the tight and tough ropes while they were on the ground hard. They mumbled and muttered angrily, as well as complaining and shouting.

Terrorcreep was on the phone, calling the cops in taking care and dealing with the criminals while sending the weapons back to the military. **_BEEP! _**Terrorcreep heard of it. He turned and put on his phone.

"Codename: Vampire Bat reporting," said Terrorcreep.

_"New mission to deal with, old friend,"_ Shadow Dragon's voice spoke.

Terrorcreep smirked and spoke: "Understood..."

* * *

**Burnblast (Codename: Sword Buster), Saber Dragoon (Codename: Arsenal Blades) and Lightningblade (Codename: Raiko):**

At Cairo, military group called G.I. Joe had located their enemies: Cobra at their Desert Serpent Base, and attacking them, with three Special Agents.

Saber Dragon the lightish yellow man with black spiky hair dressed in light green shirt within the black jacket and dark green long jean, holding his Chinese Sword, facing at Lightningblade the curved brown haired of dark brown man at 50s dressed in silver samurai's armor with brown coat and long white pants held his samurai sword, were charging at the blue military soldiers with their black helmets: Cobra Soldiers.

Cobra Soldiers fired their guns back at them. Saber Dragon and Lightningblade dodged the attacks in haste and speed of running and dodging the attacks. Saber Dragon jumped and kicked on the first Cobra Soldier's face to the ground. He then walked on each and every one's head while heading straight to the front. Lightningblade struck and stroke his swords against one-by-one of his enemies to the ground.

Distance from him, a Cobra Sniper was on the top of a tower's balcony, aiming his sniping gun at Saber Dragon. SLASH! He yelped painfully, looked down and found a blade pierced through his chest. A sword dragged out. He was pushed to aside. Snake-Eyes and Jinx looked at the battlefield for the moment, before jumping out from the balcony.

Saber Dragon continued slashing and striking at Cobra Troopers one-by-one. And behind he was two Cobra Troopers aiming their guns at him. BANG! Two Cobra Troopers fell to the ground. Saber Dragon turned and found two Cobra Troopers killed. He turned to the front and found Flint and Lady Jaye, giving him a nod. Saber smirked before turning and charging to the front, along with Snake-Eyes, Jinx, Flint, Lady Jaye, Lightningblade and G.I. Joe Troopers, charged at Cobra's Desert Serpent Base. They firing and blasting their guns at Cobra Troopers while punching them to the ground.

With Joe Troopers dealing with Cobra Troopers, Roadblock and Burnblast the greenish robotic armored samurai with black coat and had a black patch on his left entered the entrance. They headed straight to the center room of Cobra's Command Center. They budged in and aiming their guns at their targets, found empty room, stationary, stuffs and papers were everywhere.

Roadblock looked up and spotted the screen was on, revealing Cobra Commander, scowled angrily, "Cobra Commander."

_"If you were looking for me, Roadblock," _said Cobra Commander, _"You were too late as always. I am one step ahead of you."_

"Maybe, you #$%$! But I ain't going down without the fight, punk."

_"We shall see. And stay alive, Joes."_

The screen turned off. Roadblock clenched his fist tightly before slamming his on the table hard and screamed angrily, "Damn him!" He looked up at the screen, "Trust me, Rex, I'm gonna get you! You hell better listen to me! I'm gonna get you for what you had done to Duke!"

Burnblast turned to Roadblock and said, "Easy, Roadblock! We'll get him. I promise."

Roadblock breathed heavily, knew Burnblast was right, he nodded his head in agreement. He and Burnblast headed out to the entrance of Cobra Command Center's entrance, meeting up with the rest of their team.

"Well, Master Burnblast?" Lightningblade asked.

Burnblast breathed heavily, "Nothing again."

Flint groaned angrily, before kicking at Cobra Trooper's helmet hard to the sky, "Damn those Cobras! Ticked me so off to kill them!"

Lady Jaye patted on Flint's shoulder and said: "We'll get them. We will. Those Cobra get what they deserved."

Snake-Eyes nodded his head in agreement.

**_BEEP!_**

Saber Dragon took a earphone on his right, listening to latest mission or news, "This is Arsenal Blade. No sign of Cobra Commander or his officers of Cobra."

_"Never mind of that,"_ said Shadow Dragon's voice, _"We've got situation - and it spells an Aliens."_

"Got it," Saber Dragon said firmly. He turned and approached to both Burnblast and Lightningblade and spoke: "Guys! We've got some new Alien Invaders to deal with."

Having his head stretched, Burnblast scoffed arrogantly, "Better than chasing the goose around. Those sneaky Cobra are good in hiding, and not to mention their Cobra Commander is a coward."

Lightningblade nodded his head, "Indeed. Yet I am concern of someone I'm worry about: Storm Shadow."

Saber Dragon breathed lightly, "We'll find him later. Now we need to deal with some problems now."

Burnblast and Lightningblade nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

**Shorty Thinking (Codename: Intel File), Icy (Codename: Ice Princess) and Tailtech (Codename: Techbuild):**

At the Joyce's KSI Industry's small box-like office, Shorty Thinking the light red man at 20s dressed in scientist's suit, Tailtech the orange American boy with lightish orange hair at 15 wore the goggles, and white British girl with braided blond hair at 15 dressed in cyan shirt and black skirt with scientist suit, presenting a giant silver robot with demonic and scary face in front of a bald man with black glasses dressed in black suit called Joshua Joyce.

Joshua smirked, "Nice work, gents and lady. You finally did it. We finally had the perfect robot without a soul or feeling."

Shorty Thinking nodded, "We're glad that you like it much, sir."

Joshua turned to three scientists, "Care to tell me how you did it. By the look of this guy, I'm starting to like him."

Techtail nodded his head and explained, "Do you recall of Megatron's Head which was severely removed by Optimus Prime?" Joshua smirked and nodded his head. He continued, "We did what you had instructed, we took all the data and information of how to create a robot like him. And it took us for nearly four years in creating him and his brethren. They are readied and especially this one."

Joshua smiled, turned to the window, looking at the giant silver robot, "A Transformer which has the mind of Megatron, yet no soul or emotions." He smirked, "I think I'll call him... Galvatron." Three scientists looked at Joshua, wondering of why a name. Joshua continued, "Let's say he has no feelings or remorse to anyone, and not even his own kind. Doesn't matter if they were his friends or foes, he will destroy them without a mercy. He's tough and a killer machine. That's why. But I want his face to be removed. I want his to be more like Optimus Prime's." He turned to three scientists with a smile, Thank you, gents. You may leave. You had given us a great service to this world."

Shorty Thinking, Tailtech and Icy Princess bowed before Joshua before they turned and left the office.

Icy turned to Shorty and Tailtech and asked, "Are you sure creating a robot was a good idea? I can't shake the feeling that this could be a trap."

Shorty scoffed, "What are you talking about, Icy? I'm sure that there is nothing could go wrong. I had reprogram everything, and that includes erasing Megatron's original memories." He turned and looked at the door, "As far as I'm concern, I'm more worried or our government's decision."

Tailtech breathed heavily, "I know what you mean. Killing Autobots? That doesn't sound right." **_BEEP! _**He looked down and took his phone out. He answered, "This is Techbuild. Go ahead, Shadow Dragon."

"New Alien Lifeform to deal with, Tailtech," said Shadow Dragon's voice.

Techtail narrowed his angry eyes and spoke firmly, "Understood."

* * *

**Flare Tiger (Codename: Inferno Tora):**

At the old Theater, Iron Hunter Shield, a greenish man at 55 dressed in white shirt and navy overall gave the old and broken truck to Cade Yeager, a 43-years-old man with gentle brown hair dressed in gray shirt and navy jean, wearing a sunglasses and green cap. Cade nodded his head.

Iron Hunter Shield and his workers helped and put the cab truck attaching to the black toll truck. Cade, who was on his green car, came out from his driver's window, glancing at his old friend. Iron Hunter Shield gave a thumbs up to the front.

Cade smiled and gave thumbs up, "Thanks, Iron Hunter Shield! I promise you not to let you down."

"Got it, buddy," said Iron Hunter Shield, "Cade, promise me not to dismantle it! This truck is special."

Cade has his eyes rolled up, and said: "Yeah, yeah. I just need some fortune for my family."

"Just promise me, Cade!"

Cade groaned angrily, "Fine..."

Without any word to speak, Cade drove off, along with the toll truck that was tolling a cab truck off to his home.

Iron Hunter Shield breathed lightly, glad he did the right thing.

**"DADDY!"** The female in Texas Accent shouted. Iron Hunter Shield turned and found a 24-years-old American-Chinese Woman with red/blond lion hair like fire, wore the gray t-shirt with a black vest cover, wore the navy long pants that's similar to Sora's but long, and wore a Japanese shoes coming towards him. She continued, "What have you done?!"

"To help my friends, Flare Tiger," said Iron Hunter Shield, "That's what I'm doing."

"Don't you know who is that?! And you promise Sam and Lennox not to sell him out! We've made promise before the government began the extermination."

"I didn't sell him to the government! What choice do I have? Even if I reactivated Optimus Prime, Shadow Dragon will accuse you as the traitor and had you and the rest of us executed. I can't let that happen."

"And it was okay for you to put your very best friend in danger?"

Iron Hunter Shield breathed heavily, turning to Flare Tiger, "Cade gone too obsessive in building and inventing robots. He spent too less time with his family and especially Tessa. And I won't separate them from each other. Optimus Prime was the only robot he can help. He was the reason of why Sam turned against the government to protect the Autobots because he believed in them."

Flare Tiger breathed heavily, "I guess you're right, pops. I don't want to separate from my family."

"Now you know. Besides, I really worry about Azure Phoenix. He's gone mad lately about aliens, ever since Mr. Attinger proposed the idea of extermination."

"I only hope it's not too late to stop him," said Flare Tiger in concern. **_BEEP!_** Flare Tiger took her phone up and answered it, "Inferno Tora's speaking."

"Flare, we've got some unidentified alien to deal with," Shadow Dragon's voice spoke.

"Decepticons?"

"No... It was something else. Whatever it was, we need you and the rest back now."

Flare Tiger nodded her head, "Yes, sir." She turned to her father, looking at his worry face. She hugged him, "I'm going to miss you, daddy."

"I'm going to, Baby Flarey," Iron Hunter Shield said. Both of them departed from hugging. He looked at his daughter's innocent eyes, "Take care of yourself. And tell your kids that Grandpa Iron said Howdy."

Flare Tiger giggled happily, loving her father's sense of humor, said: "Will do."

* * *

In the darkness of office, Shadow Dragon was briefing to his seating team: Dragon Strike Force on their desks about new alien's invading on their home. The projector lighted uo and revealed thousands of files including the pictures of Main Five, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Twilight and her family doppelgangers, two videos: one was campaign and another was music video and more.

Everyone looked shock and worried, and even Flare Tiger.

"Okay... But what the heck it this?" Burnblast demanded angrily, "Is this some kind of joke?!"

"Yeah, I don't see any aliens," said Laxtinct, "These are just normal girls with their normal lives. I'm pretty sure it's just pranks and fun stuffs."

Lightningblade shook his head, "No... Something's not right." Everyone in the room turned and looked at him. He continued, "Such as... Why was Azure Phoenix's Prize Pupil doing in this town when she was at the city?"

Blazefist narrowed his angry eyes, "Something's not right about this."

"No kidding," agreed Aquastroke, "Who is this girl? And why? More importantly: what are she and her friends doing here?"

"Ah... I don't get it." Laxtinct said.

Saber Dragon nodded his head, "Commander, can you explain?"

Shorty nodded his head, "Something tells me this is no coincidence."

Shadow Dragon nodded his head, pressing a remote. Two screens appeared revealing the Canterlot High's Horse Statue and Azure Phoenix's Classroom where human version of Twilight Sparkle was seating with her students.

"This is before," he explained. A press of the button. The screen shifted. Canterlot High's Horse Statue was accompanied by another Twilight Sparkle, Ben Mare, Nyx, Spike and Phobos while at the city, Twilight Sparkle was dating with Ben Mare. Everyone in the room gasped in shock. Flare Tiger shivered in fear and worry. He spoke again, "This is after."

What... What was that?! Why were there two Twilight Sparkles and Ben Mares at the same time and at different location? The clue had gotten into their heads as Dragon Strike Force members chatted and discussed of the threat.

Tailtech pointed at the second picture, "If those were Twilight and Ben -" He turned and pointed at the first picture, "- who are those?"

"Are they _doppelgangers_?" Icy asked in concern.

"Are we dealing with alien life-forms or shifters?" Terrorcreep asked.

Shadow Dragon breathed heavily, "We don't know." He turned to the front, facing at them, "That is the reason why we have to investigate about this clue. Principal Celestia won't answer the question to Chief Azure Phoenix. Either she was scared of them or helped them. Whatever her reason was, it is our duty and mission to find out about it."

Blazefist narrowed his angry eyes, "We're infiltrating their school?" Shadow Dragon nodded his head. Blazefist breathed lightly, "But how are we going to find out and learn more about these aliens?"

Shadow Dragon pressed the remote. The screen shifted into a picture of Sunset Shimmer. Everyone looked confuse and curious. He explained, "I questioned to my brother-in-law about his involvement at Canterlot High but he claimed he had never been there. And not to mention, I noticed that there were two Sunset Shimmers at our home. One was at home. And this -" He pointed at Sunset Shimmer near to the Horse Statue "- was at Canterlot's High."

Aquastroke narrowed her eyes at the screen, "So, you think this one was... a _doppelganger_?"

Shadow Dragon nodded his head, "Possible. But we will question and interrogate her of what has happen. If Chief Commander and my theory were right, then we're indeed been invaded by the new alien life forms."

Shorty nodded his head, "She is the only one who has returned home since the 'accident' at Canterlot High."

Burnblast growled in anger, "Probably for building an invasion army."

Icy gasped, "But we can't confirm it yet. We need to confirm before we accuse on someone or something for invading our home."

Terrorcreep smirked, "So, we start with this girl to find out more?"

Shadow Dragon shook his head, pressed on the remote's, showing Main Five and Cutie Mark Crusaders, "Along with these. They have some kind of friendship bonding with alien intruders. They know something that we don't."

"So, we interrogate them first?" Burnblast asked impatiently.

Shadow Dragon shook his head, "Instead of interrogation, we'll watch and learn about these girls and Canterlot High by blending among them. If they refuse to answer our questions, we will have no choice but to interrogate and force them to tell us the truth."

"Good cop, bad cop," Laxtinct said in amusement before he chuckled happily, "Sweet."

Terrorcreep nodded his head, "Each of us had our own part to play in blending among the citizens and students."

Shadow Dragon cleared his throat, "I have each and every one of you to have your own job to blend in. Blazefist and Aquastroke act as the gym teacher. Shorty Thinking will act as Science Teacher. Lightningblade and Burnblast will act as Kendo Teacher. Saber Dragon acted as Cooker. Terrorcreep will be on security duty. Icy and Tailtech will act as the students. Laxtinct will be on janitor duty. Flare Tiger will be consultant teacher. And I will act as Discipline Teacher. Learn and find out more about the _incident_ and _doppelgangers_. Any more question?"

Laxtinct raised his hand up. Shadow Dragon growled in anger, refuse to hear of changing his position to another one. Laxtinct raised it down. Everyone was in silent and quiet like they understood their mission well.

Shadow Dragon nodded his head, "Good. We begin at once. Time is of the essence, everyone. Move out!"

**"SIR!"** Dragon Strike Force member shouted and saluted.

Shadow Dragon followed and headed straight to Flare Tiger, who shivered in fear and concern. She gulped in fear and worried. He leaned closed to her ear. He spoke, "As for you, Flare. Do not let your emotion get in. Our humanity must be defended and protected, no matter what. As much as I want to believe in them to be good, but it is our duty to mankind, not extraterrestrial."

Flare Tiger gulped in concern and said, "Yes sir..."

* * *

Two SUV Vans were driving across the cities, as well as heading straight to the Ponyville Town. First one was Shadow Dragon, Blazefist, Saber Dragon Aquastroke, Tailtechand Flare Tiger. Second one was Terrorcreep, Shorty Thinking, Icy Princess, Lightningblade, Burnblast and Laxtinct. They arrived at the Canterlot High.

Opening the first SUV's window, Shadow Dragon glared at the school. Their mission had begun... For humanity...

_To be continued..._

**Main Cast:**  
Jason Marsden: Shadow Dragon  
David Faustino: Blazefist  
Jenat Varney: Aquastroke  
P.J. Byrne: Laxtinct  
Matthew Mercer: Terrorcreep  
Will Friedle: Saber Dragon  
Travis Willingham: Lightningblade, Criminal #2  
Robert McCollum: Burnblast  
Kate Higgins: Tailtech  
Kristen Bell: Icy Princess  
Jackson Robinson: Shorty Thinking  
Emma Watson: Flare Tiger  
Steven Blum: Amon Blood, Criminal #1  
Laura Bailey: Sherry  
Nolan North: Cobblepot, Criminal #3  
Robert Baker: Cobra Commander  
Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson: Roadblock  
D.J. Cotrona: Flint  
Adrianne Palicki: Lady Jaye  
Stanley Tucci: Joshua Joyce  
Mark Wahlberg: Cade Yeager  
Rob Paulsen: Iron Hunter Shield

**Author's Notes:**

Three Short Stories done. Music Stories begin...

**Preview**: Let's Start with Iris Crystal's Music:**_The Night of Love_**.

**Reference**:

1. This story is also connecting to G.I. Joe franchise as well.

2. Sherry is based on Sherry Birkin (**_Resident Evil_**)

_Review and Suggest..._


	4. Music 1: Can you feel the Love Tonight?

At the small long rectangle building-like Ponyville Kindergarten, Main Six, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Ben and Flash were meeting with someone they wanted to meet; especially she was very important and related to Principal Celestia. They all entered the small classroom, where most of 4 - 6 years-old students were looking at the 38-years-old adult daughter Iris Crystal the blue Chinese-American girl with navy hair with stripes of white and pink, dressed in white uniform and pinkish skirt, who was smiling at them before played the piano, with gentle notes and sound.

The children smiled happily while looking at her. She continued to play her song. Twilight and her friends smiled in impressed, happy and joy in listening her music.

* * *

**Flashback:**

_A 17-years-old Iris Crystal with short haired and dressed in a 'Hello Kitty' character of blue sleeveless T-shirt with her bellybutton revealed and black short pants and high-heels while having her handbag on her right shoulder, was walking on the hallway of lockers and street of Canterlot High while talking with her two friends: Aquastroke dressed in blue blouse with brown jacket and long pants, and crimson female Tigress with short brown hair in white shirt and crimson jacket, along with blue jean._

A wind blew her hair gently, causing her to stop for the moment. She looked up and found a long haired of 17 years-old Shadow Dragon dressed in a skull of black sleeveless T-shirt and jean, who was talking to young Blazefist dressed in crimson shirt and long brown pants and Terrorcreep dressed in white shirt with black coat and black long pants.

Iris Crystal: _**There's a light surrender to the depth of darkness  
When the blindness of a endless fog can be turned away  
An enchanted moment and it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you**_

_Shadow Dragon turned to his right and found Iris Crystal looking at him. They both had their eyes glowed in rainbow color brightly. ZING! They gasped in surprise and shock. They looked at each other._

Throughout of their classes, Shadow Dragon was sitting on the front while Iris Crystal sat on the back. She took a glance on him before he glanced back at her. She quickly looked away from him. At the cafeteria, he was eating his foods while chatting with his friends. On her table with her friends, she was staring at his handsome and gentle looks of his. At sports, dressed in her sports, she was surprised in looking at his strength and agility when he played most of the sports. At library, she spotted and looked surprise in seeing Shadow Dragon studied hard in his books and homework. She never met someone so serious, intelligent and determined boy. He was great...

Iris Crystal: **_And can you feel the love tonight?  
It was where we met  
You're the one who I was looking for  
One who I show my love... _**

Iris Crystal: **_And can you feel the love tonight?  
How it's laid to feel  
It's enough to end my long journey  
Believe the very best_**

**Flashback Ends:**

* * *

Twilight and her friends listened to Iris Crystal's music and song. Her children smiled and awed happily in listening to her. Ben and Twilight looked at each other and smiled happily. Iris Crystal continued playing the piano before she continued to have her flashback and song...

* * *

**Flashback:**

_Couple of days later, Iris Crystal bumped on to Shadow Dragon when she was about to enter the school. They both gasped in surprise and shock before they smiled together. He helped her up before introducing each other while looking and smiling at each other while walking and entering the school._

Iris Crystal: **_There's a time for everyone if they only understand  
That the beauty of rainbow colors moves us all in turn  
There's a rhyme and truth to the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours_**

_Shadow Dragon and Iris Crystal worked together as a team in studying on their books and subjects during the class. They showed each other's best friends in having fun and playing together as one at the park, video game arcades, watching movies, having lunch at the restaurants and more. Throughout their years of studying for their schools and colleges, Shadow Dragon, Iris Crystal and their friends had passed and graduated. _  
_  
During that time, Shadow Dragon and Iris Crystal looked at each other, smiling and showing their lovely and passionately eyes at each other before they kissed at each other's lips gently and passionately._

Iris Crystal: **_And can you feel the love tonight?  
How much you are meant to me  
You're the one who I always be there for  
One who I truly love...  
_**  
Iris Crystal: **_And can you feel the love tonight?  
Feel the light in my heart  
Destined to be together as One  
Believe the very best_**

_A year later, Shadow Dragon and Iris Crystal smiled and kissed on their lips while they dressed in wedding dresses: black suit for Shadow Dragon and white wedding dress for Iris Crystal._

Few years later, they were on the bed while looking at each other. They smiled happily while hugging together, along with Lance Justicestrike the 15-years-old blackish boy with golden spiky hair with stripes of navy and crimson dressed in black T-shirt with zipper on middle, white jacket and white pants, Sam the 8 years-old Chinese with brown spiky hair dressed in white T-shirt with black strip on middle and wore green long pants, and Ashley the 8 years-old Chinese with orange gentle hair with blue hair-clip pin on her right dressed in blue and cerulean mixed blouse and white pants; sitting together on the bed.

Iris Crystal: **_It's enough to end my long journey  
For you are the one I love..._**

**Flashback Ends...**

* * *

Iris Crystal smiled as she stopped playing the piano. She turned and looked at the cheering children who smiled happily. She looked up and smiled at her family and friends smiling, cheering and giving applause.

**Main Cast:**  
Lea Salonga: Iris Crystal (Singing Voice)

Coming up next with next song: **_It Feels So Good to be Evil!_** by Dark Curse and his minions.

_Suggest and Review..._

**Author's Notes:**  
  
1. **_Can you feel the Love Tonight (MLP Version)_** was inspired and based on **_Can you feel the Love Tonight (Elton John's Version)._**


	5. Music 2: Feel so Good to be Evil!

At the darkest chamber which was filled with thousands mechanism and rich artifacts and portraits, dark brown teenager with crimson gentle hair and goggles, dressed in black coat Tech, Boris, Boxco and Dum-Dum stood before the founder and leader of Dark Terrorist: Dark Curse the old black Chinese man with long white beard and mustache dressed in military black coat with dark military cap, held his staff tightly.

Dark Curse came down from his throne chair, approaching to four of them while showing his dark smile. Tech, Boris and his minions yelped in concern and worry while looking at him.

Dark Curse: So, you wish to join my organization? That's interesting...

Dark Curse sang: **_Not many people or mutants dare to join my terrorist  
It's very hard to find one in this world.  
While you're just amateur, you shown some evil potential  
But I'm not impress, you need to show me more._**

Boxco: So, how are we gonna do that?

Dum-Dum: Can we go home now?

Tech groaned angrily: Zip your tongue!

Boris huffed: So what! I can be a bad boy anytime I wanted! I'll get Twilight! She's mine! No one else!

Dark Curse chuckled evilly while placing his demonic hand over Boris's shoulder: Very impressive. Now this is what I wanted...

Dark Curse headed to the front as he transformed into his giant pale skinned humanoid dinosaur with sharp claws, still dressing in his military coat.

Tech, Boxco and Dum-Dum yelped in fear while shivering in seeing the monster. Boris gulped in concern, hating to admit that he was afraid.

Dark Curse sang: **_You indeed had some darkness  
Now you're working with a master  
Who was the indeed true mastermind of humanity's greed  
You'll achieve your true powers you've never known before  
And soon humans will know how truly terror you really are._**

Dark Curse roared in anger and wildly. Dark Curse stomped and stepped his feet on the ground, causing it to be shaken for multiple times. Boris and his gang yelped in fear and concern, looking at his malicious and evil looks.

The holographic forms of people and military soldiers appeared in front of everyone. Dark Curse stabbed and killed them, one-by-one through his claws and blades.

Dark Curse sang: **_It feels so good to be Evil  
So pure ruthless to be a dark master  
No one is mercy and no one is innocent.  
For they are dealing with the devil that no one can defeat  
It feels so good to be Evil_**

Dark Curse transformed into his human form. The screen lowered down from the ceiling. It activated and revealed Twilight and her friends in their Anthro Forms were facing and dealing with Sunset Shimmer and her five stooges in their demonic forms, glaring at her enemies.

Dark Curse smirked evilly, with his mad and insane eyes, looking at the screen and their powers.

Dark Curse sang: **_So pony Twilight came to my world in her human skin,  
She's gonna had to do it better.  
I promise you that by her return.  
I'll have the Alien's Powers._**

Boris smirked evilly: Lucky for you, boss. We're the guys to do it.

Tech: Hey! I'm the leader of this team! I give the word!

Tech and Boris glared at each other, feeling wanted to punch at each other.

Dark Curse roared in anger, making Tech, Boris, Boxco and Dum-Dum yelped in fear and worry while looking at his glaring eyes and hearing his snarling and growling noise. He marched right on them while they moved back.

Dark Curse sang:******_You had your chance and blew it!  
I entrusted you to do it  
But you ruined it and threw your chance away  
It's a problem you created  
If the portal can't be located  
I'm not naming names, but someone has to pay!_**

Dark Curse chuckled evilly. Dark Curse took his minions to the southern entrance, heading straight and walking on the bridge across the military training hall and field.

Tech and Boris: Please! Give us the chance!

Dark Curse sang: **_While I'm still having doubts on you,  
There's some use of you.  
I'll use you as my eyes and ears.  
And once you've achieved of what you require from my dark lessons.  
You'll taste the joy that comes when you became servant of the Dark_**

Dark Curse waved Tech, Boris, Boxco and Dum-Dum in front of their eyes, watching and looking at the thousands of Dark Terrorist Soldiers training, fighting and battling in hand combat, weapons, firing guns, stealth attacking and more, with their supervisor and military officers acted as the guidance.

Boris, Boxco and Dum-Dum awed in amazement and excitement in seeing the power and might of Dark Terrorists.

Dark Curse sang: **_It feels so good to be Evil  
So pure ruthless to be a dark master  
It's so appealing to have the feeling  
That what you're doing gets trouble brewing  
And drives everybody mad_**

Dark Curse stretched his hands out long and roared in anger. Dark Terrorist Soldiers turned and saluted to their leader and master of the organization.

Dark Curse sang: **_You'll have my guarantee  
It feels so good to be Evil..._**

Dark Curse chuckled evilly while his Dark Terrorist Soldiers screamed and cheered for their master: **_"ALL HAIL DARK CURSE! ALL HAIL DARK CURSE! ALL HAIL DARK CURSE!"_** Tech, Boris, Boxco and Dum-Dum chuckled evilly as well. Everything will be his...

Dark Curse sang: **_So good to be Evil!_**

**Main Cast**:  
Latham Gaines: Dark Curse  
Jim Cummings: Dark Curse (Singing Voice)  
Danny Cooksey: Tech  
Crispin Freeman: Boris  
James Arnold Taylor: Boxco  
Richard Steven Horvitz: Dum-Dum

Preview for Last One: **_Powerless!_** Sung by **_Lance Justicstrike_** and his **_Hyper Dragon Strike_**.

**Author's Notes:**

1. **_Feel so Good to be Evil!_** was based on **_Feel so Good to be Bad (All Dogs Go to the Heaven 2)._**


	6. Music 3: Powerless

The cheering and screaming fans, crowds and students, including Main Six, Ben, Flash, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Principal Celestia, Vice-Principal Luna and Iris Crystal had been gathered around near to the large stage where the band played their best songs and music they ever had in their life! Starting with Iris Crystal's three children, who was also related to Principal Celestia, Vice-Principal Luna and Ben.

**_BOOM! BAM! BOOM!_**

_"Ladies and gentlemen! Presenting our guest of honor! Hyper Linking Dragon!"_ The announcer cried.

The crowds went wild as the stage's curtain opened in two, revealing seven people on the stage.

The first one was Lance Justicestrike the 15-years-old blackish Chinese-American boy with golden spiky hair with stripes of navy and crimson dressed in sleeveless black T-shirt with whitish dragon symbol on middle and blue jean, who held both electric navy guitar and a microphone stand in front of him on the front. The second was Sam, the 8 years-old Chinese-American boy with brown spikier hair dressed in white T-shirt with large number 10 and wore dark green long pants, held another greenish electric guitar on the front's left with his brother. Third one was Ashley the 8 years-old Chinese with orange gentle hair with blue hair-clip pin on her right dressed in dark purple and pink mixed blouse, with light purple skirt and blackish long pants and large boots, held keytar; behind of Sam. Fourth was Konnichiha/Konni, another 15-years-old female in pale with long blond hair dressed in white angel symbol black sleeveless T-shirt with her bellybutton showed and grayish short pants and long white socks and black boots, held a flute, stood beside on Lance's right. Fifth was Metalgear the silver metallic version of Bumblebee and his chest had radio's system-like was in control of the Disc Jockey was behind's top. Sixth was Steelkick an orangeous spiky haired of silver teenager at 17s dressed in white sleeve shirt with black skull, golden scarf on his neck and bulky short brown pants held another crimson electric guitar; was behind's left. Seventh was Boomer a big fat orange teenager dressed in yellow shirt with brown long sleeves jacket and blue jean, playing a drum set; was behind's right.

They were Hyper Linking Dragon! They were playing the song now!

Metalgear put two disc on his jockey and played the music, followed by Boomer's playing his drum. Lance, Steelkick and Sam playing their electric guitars. Konnichiha played her flute and Ashley played her keytar.

Lance: **_You hid your dark shadows  
When I had shown you mine  
You woke the demon that  
I thought you'd left behind_**

Konni: **_I saw the truth behind  
The crimson soaking through  
Ten thousand promises  
Ten thousand ways to lose_**

Steelkick and Boomer: **_And you held it all  
But you had fallen  
by your careless_**

Sam and Ashley: **_Yet you held it all  
And I'll be by your side_**

Chorus: **_Powerless_**

Lance and his Hyper Linking Dragon played their instruments hard, relax and determined, causing the crowds went wild. The screen shown thousands videos of Chicago Incident, as well as the battles between Autobots and Decepticons. Thousands people gathered around before the walls. It consisted of thousands photos of people. They prayed with the notes, candles, joysticks and more for their passed and losses loved ones, friends and

Lance and Konni looked at each other before they sang and played their instruments

Lance and Konni: **_I watched you fall apart  
And chased you to the end.  
I'm left with loneliness  
That words cannot defend._**

Steelkick played his electronic guitar and Boomer played his drums hard.

Steelkick and Boomer: **_You'll never know what  
I became because of you._**

Sam and Ashley: **_Ten thousand promises  
Ten thousand ways to lose_**

With the crowds went wild, Metalgear pushed the high beats and loud volume of music on his Disc Jockey. Sam and Ashley played their electronic guitar and keytar. More videos came in from China and Hong Kong, which involved another invasion and attacks from Autobots and Decepticons war and battles.

Chorus: **_And you held it all  
But you had fallen  
By your careless  
Yet you held it all  
And I'll be by your side  
Powerless_**

Lance and his gang played their instruments, with the screaming and cheering crowds went wild. The crowds cried: **_'POWERLESS! POWERLESS POWERLESS!'_**

Lance waved his two hands in front of them, calming the crowds down gently. With the crowds' cheering went to quiet, Hyper Linking Dragon played the instrument softly and gently.

Lance: **_And you held it all  
But you had fallen  
Of your careless_**

**_BAM! BOOM! BAM! BOOM!_** Boomer hit the drums hard and Metalgear raised the volume high, making music more epic, excited and action. Hyper Linking Dragon played their instruments hard and loud like an action had risen and happened at once.

Lance: **_Yet you held it all  
And I'll be by your side_**

Lance pulled himself away from the microphone before giving deep breathe. He then lowered his head in front of the microphone...

Lance screamed in singing: **_POWERLESS!_**

Lance turned to his left and right, giving his friends a nod. They nodded back to him. They sang together for a finale as one and team.

Chorus: **_Powerless  
Powerless_**

With the end of their music, Lance and his Hyper Linking Dragon stopped. Everyone cried and cheered while giving applause for Hyper Linking Dragon as they gave the bow to their fans and crowds, as well as their family and friends.

**Main Cast:**  
Jesse McCartney: Lance Justicestrike  
Meaghan Jette Martin: Konnichiha/Konni  
Tara Strong: Sam Yin Long  
Ashley Johnson: Ashley Twilight  
Neil Kaplan: Steelkick  
Benjamin Diskin: Boomer  
Derek Stephen Prince: Metalgear

**_Finally Done!_**

**Author's Note:**

1. **_Powerless (MLP Version) _**is a parody and based on **_Powerless (Linkin Park)_** as an honor for inspiration in starting my first story of mine: **_Tragic of Shadow Dragon_**.

2. **_Konni_** is based on **_Namine (Kingdom Hearts)_**

3. **_Steelkick_** is based on **_Lea (Kingdom Hearts)_**

4. **_Boomer_** is based on Numbuh 2 (Codename: Kids Next Door) and his attitude will be based on **_Numbuh 2's_** and **_Shoutmon's (Digimon Fusion)_**

5. **_Hyper Linking Dragon_** was named after **_Linkin Park_** band.


End file.
